Talk:Halo: Blood Line/Archive 1
Unorganized discussion If Spartan Black is a team that works under ONI, then they sound an awful lot like Gray Team. I have no problem with that, as long as this means that there are four more living Spartan IIs alive out there. IT hasn't been specified yet whether or not they partook in the battle of Reach. If they did, then we know that they are no longer alive. Also, it was said that they must unite with the covenant to fight a creature millions of years old. Could it possibly be talking about a gravemind? 18:46, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :Millions? As far as we know, the Flood have only been in this galaxy for the past 100,300 years. Perhaps its from a "First Wave" that came before? Or perhaps its something completely different? --Councillor Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 19:32, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :That's an interesting observation. Just wanted to add a few of my thoughts to this. The Forerunners discovered the Flood only 100,000 years ago. Perhaps this is a location that the Forerunners didn't know about, that contained the flood. --Ant80 17:19, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::The Precursor? Or what ever killed them?--Jack Black 06:03, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Also, if the story follows the summary, then this is the first actual alliance between human and covenant. In the Cole Protocol, it was merely a scheme of the prophets to locate more human planets to destroy, but it sounds like the spartans and covenant are uniting against another, greater foe. And if so, we know that either all characters die, or that the alliance breaks immediatly after its triumph. 15:51, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Is it just me, or is this perhaps yet another example of a 3rd party twisting Halo canon, just like Ensemble did with Halo Wars? The fact that they are wearing Mjolnir Mk VI is one thing, and another is that this "millions of years old entity" is almost certainly going to be the Flood. Why would this be? The average Halo gamer and fan would be incapable of appreciating a Halo story when it deals with a Forerunner artifact without the Flood being involved. Also, the Flood are a convenient gimmick that writers like to use because they satisfy the desire for zombies and other low-brow horror conventions, so it is quite possible that the entity will be the Flood because people are most familiar with it, and the writers think that they are being clever when they really are not. The "millions of years" thing is likely an example of false advertising and/or inadvertant or deliberate ignorance of established facts simply for the sake of doing so. As many have said, it isn't Halo without the Flood, right? --Exalted Obliteration 17:50, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Has this release been postponed? I assume because this is nearly the end of Winter 2009. Is there any speculation when this is going to be released? * This is going to be released in Winter 2010. It is a Forerunner Installation Just found this out that this is going to be a new kind of Forerunner installation. It will be interesting to see how they are going to reconcile the fact that forerunners didn't meet the flood until 100,000 years ago, with this entity being present millions of years. It is quite likely not the flood. --Ant80 21:51, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :Got the page set up here. Precursor? We don't know how long the Forerunners were around but before them were the Precursors. What if this entity is involved with them? Like maby a Precursor AI? ImmortalJoshua Continuity Error On what appears to be the cover, you can see that Black Team is wearing Mark VI armor. This is impossible. Maria-062 tested out the armor right before Halo 2, while this comic takes place before the Fall of Reach they should be wearing Mark IV armor. Though this picture could just be for advertisement and that when the comic comes out the correction of armor will be made. ImmortalJoshua :See? Problem solved. I think this comic (according to what I read on the source) takes place in mid-2552. Maybe it was still in testing then and they had this team test it in the field? When testing things in the military, you can only do so much in a controlled atmosphere - to really see if a piece of equipment is worth its salt, it would need some degree of field testing. Smoke 15:33, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::And as i've mentioned hundreds of times, Black Team is an ONI unit (Red, Blue, etc. Teams really follow along the lines of NAVSPECWAR), who creates the MJOLNIR in the first place. So who better to help test it than their finest four operatives? I mean, you don't see the HK416 or SCAR rifles in the hands of every American Soldier or Marine, though you can surely see DEVGRU, Delta Force, etc. testing it. :::That is just PURE speculation. I think it's just a continuity error that the artist made. ImmortalJoshua ::::And what you're speculating on and placing in the article continuously is...fact? I assume you think the Battle Rifle in anything that takes place before Halo 2 is a continuity error as well? . :::::Yeah, that's why it's here and not on the article. Smoke 15:47, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::The image shown at the top shows Black Team wearing Mark VI armor. This is impossible. The comic takes place in mid 2552 before the Fall of Reach. The Mark V didn't come out till 2552. The Mark VI was FIRST tested by Maria-062 in Songnam, Korea (right before Halo 2). The armor was then sent to John-117 in Cairo Station. John-117 is the only confirmed SPARTAN-II to receive the full Mark VI armor. The only other Spartans that may have gotten it are Fred-104, Linda-058, and Will-043 after the events of Halo: First Strike. Therefore it is impossible that Black Team had recieved the Mark VI as the image may just have an an error made by the artist. ImmortalJoshua :::::::Really, it's impossible? If I remember correctly, Spartan Black isn't out just yet, therefore you don't know how in the hell they got their armor. And i'm pretty sure that the Halo Franchise Dev Group might pick up on this, oh and Bungie too, since they still have to go through them. Yeah...quit with the impossible crap, because it holds no weight in your arguments. I must say I agree with CT one this one. Plus, if we still don't have any more information available yet, we can't be 100% sure. Councillor Nicmavr - [[User Talk:Nicmavr|'Ascy']] Light your way with honour! 16:17, 8 May 2009 (UTC) First of all, nothing goes though Bungie anymore, Microsoft now owns the franchise, Bungie is doing their goodnight sonata with ODST and then thats it. The only people who have any say on anything related to HALO is the Halo Franchise Development Group. And seeing how this comic doesn't sound good at all, I can't really say they've been doing a good job at expanding the franchise the way it should. Then again, I'm beginning to believe that HALO doesn't belong in comics, the people who come up with all these stories at Marval always come up with the most illogical retarded shit on the face of the planet. Now yeah totally illogical retarded shit fits with such story's as Spiderman, and X Men, but HALO is not anywhere near that realm. HALO has always stood out as convincing science fiction, meaning that every time you hear something in the context of the Halo mythology it makes sense(the following does not include Halo Wars, Halo: Uprising, the HGN story Armor Testing, and Spartan Black.) As for this comic, I believe it is going to be another pile of crap, there is no 'Black Team' as the SPARTAN-II teams have already been defined. This idea is totally illogical, and I say that from a common sense standpoint, we really don't need two thousand color coded teams of Spartans, four is fine, and four is enough. Now of course the comic ain't out yet, and people who read this will be contempt to remind me that it isn't, and that I shouldn't judge. However, what I've heard so far from the summery sounds terrible, illogical, and not a very compelling story. Durandal-217 18:16, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Durandal-217 is right, and so have been my suspicions. The consistency and integrity of Halo are soon going to be a thing of the past. Though they own the franchise and everything that goes with it, it is obvious to anyone who knows and appreciates Halo as it was under Bungie's guidance that Microsoft and the Halo Franchise Development Group don't know how to handle Halo, and even worse, I can't believe that Frank O'Connor is letting them twist and spit all over Halo like this. What ever happened to integrity and logic? Halo Wars was a glaring example of developmental, artistic, and logical incompetence on multpile fronts, from Ensemble shitting all over Halo canon for the sake of it, to Bungie's negligence, to the failure that is Halo: Uprising, and the fact that it is soon going to be bloated with lame wannabe-cool gimmmicks like this. Functionally the reason they are using the Mk VI is because the average common denominator is incapbable of seeing or comprehending Mjolnir Armor without it looking like the MK VI. Even Bungie tried to make the MK V look like a mutated MK VI, but fortunately scrapped that concept and made it the correct MK IV, which the Halo Wars version is not. And an "unexpected alliance" berween Covenant and Humans? What a joke. While it worked, albeit lamely and unconvincingly in Halo 2 and 3, this is just going to be a low-level, corny garbage-fest that we have come to expect from outside parties working with Halo. Besides, the theme of "unlikely allies from mortal bitter enemies" is overdone and exceedingly lame, and I am disappointed that Halo went down that cliche and lazy route. It simply doesn't make sense. Humans are the rightful heirs and the intended rulers of the galaxy, and the Covenant are a gaggle of frauds and pretenders that need to be eliminated. There can only be one supreme power in the galaxy, and since Humans are Forerunner, they and they alone should have that role. There is no place for thieves and pretenders in the face of Forerunner/Human superiority and rule. --Exalted Obliteration 20:43, 8 May 2009 (UTC) I agree, if I may correct one thing here, is that I wouldn't say that the Halo Development Group doesn't know how to handle the franchise, but I would rather say that they have people there who are not doing their job right, let alone understand the fundamentals of HALO. You have Frank, but let me speak from personnel experience and say that Frank cannot be trusted most of the time. He does his job when the need arises, and there are times when he will do a good job, but at other times he becomes lazy, when a mistake is made instead of standing up and saying "we messed up, we'll try better next time" he stands BEHIND bad decisions made, defending them to the very end. HALO as a franchise has been built by extraordinary talented people. That in itself has defined how it grows, you need great talent, you need people on the caliber of James Cameron to make something, with the HALO name. Halo Wars is a good example of how you simply can't give it to something who says "OMG I am a HALO fan I think I'm perfect for the job." And then when questioned how much they not only know but UNDERSTAND the mythology you always get the "yeah I've only played multiplayer." Case in point the people behind this comic, when questioned their answer was "yeah I've only played multiplayer.....but once I got the job I read all the books, and strategy guides!" Great but how much of it do you understand? And do you even know what makes the HALO story great? You can read all the books, but if you don't have a fundamental understanding of the mythology and what makes it tick, then you really won't know how to approach the work you're trying to do. You also have to be creative, smart creative, not just "OMG I THINK THE SPARTANS ARE SOOOOO COOL LETS PUT ONE IN OK HERE WE GO!" you need people who will look at a story from a logical standpoint of what will interest people, along with taking in all the facts of the mythology, and putting them together to see if you can come up with something people will like and understand. The people at Marval and Ensemble don't understand any of this, thats why we have these ridiculous and uninspiring works. Durandal-217 21:50, 8 May 2009 (UTC)